wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ripple.
Appearance. Personality. History. No one knows how Ripple's parents met. All anybody knows is that her egg was mixed in wit all the other RainWing eggs in the hatchery. Soon, her egg hatched, and when it did, Ripple being an obvious hybrid, was kept in a tree house, shunned from all other RainWings. She was only fed once a day, and with no one to teach her the RainWing customs, her venom ran dry, leaving her fangs useless. Dragonets were told to stay far away from the home of Ripple. Until a dragoness named Gardenia felt differently. She thought it was cruel to keep a dragonet away from civilization. So, Gardenia snook out and stole Ripple away from her lonely prison, raising Ripple by herself. Ripple had no name yet, but from one look at her mesmerizing underbelly, Ripple seemed like a perfect fit. Ripple had always been an outcast, and was still shunned by older dragons except Gardenia. As she became a young adult, Ripple lived with her adopted mother, while taking charge of household chores while her mother gathered fruit for the village. Feeling like Ripple was accomplishing nothing, Ripple set out for a job. She knew she wanted to do something she was passionate about, she thought about what she liked. Then, Ripple realized her passion was dragonets. They never judged her, they never thought she was a monster. So, Ripple applied for a job as a caretaker for young dragonets at the local nursery. The head, Grape, disliked Ripple, and thought she would "poison" the newborns. But Ripple stood her ground, and proved Grape wrong, and with much competition, she got the job. For the first few years, she loved it. She felt like she was ''doing ''something. On about the 3rd year, Ripple felt the urge to explore, to make her mark on the world. So, one moonless night while Gardenia was sleeping, Ripple sneaked out, and flew into the abyss. She headed North to the Mud Kingdom. at first, she was confused. Why were there all these dirt-loving brown dragons? Disliking the Mud Kingdom, she set out east, into the Kingdom of Sand. At first, the sun felt good on her scales, making her feel good on the inside, warm and joyous. But, not long after, due to her being part SeaWing, her scales started to get all dry and crinkly, and her mouth sopped up all the water in it. She was having a hard time breathing, panting, gasping for a breath of air. Next, her wings gave out and she spiraled down into the scorching hot sand. Ripple knew it was the end, and she tried to accept her fate. Suddenly, everything went black. ''Blink, Blink. '' When Ripple awoke, she was resting on a pile of brightly colored pillows, and a strange frilled dragon was sitting in front of her, staring intently at a piece of scroll. His eyes darted around it, and sometimes he made little expressions, while not taking his eyes off. Ripple stared blankly at this dragon, and then, with an alarmed look on his snout, he quickly changed it to a smile. "You must be a RainWing-SeaWing hybrid," he said; handing Ripple a goblet of water. Ripple took it, and downed it. Raising a brow, Ripple asked, "What's a SeaWing?" Ripple had never known there were other tribes in Phyrria. As the SandWing, named Orb, helped Ripple back to health, he taught her everything he knew. Dragons, math, reading, writing. Their alliance turned into a friendship, and soon after, their friendship turned into love. A time later, Orb and Ripple had an egg together. They promised each other that they would never betray each other, and love and cherish every moment. Until Ripple woke up with a knife by her throat. Orb was leaning over her, holding the knife right by the biggest artery in her neck. With a hard jerk, Orb slammed the knife down, only to destroy the mattress Ripple was laying on. Still on her back, Ripple kicked Orb, sinking her claws into his flesh. She tore them out, dashed into the living room, grabbed her egg, and flew out into the darkness of the night. Ripple flew West, but the egg slowed her down. She figured Orb wouldn't be following her for some time, his wounds were deep. He could even be dead. Ripple shivered at that thought, and as she reached the Sky Kingdom, she made her stop on the streets of a large town. Ripple saw something glimmer in the distance. Walking closer, she realized it was a gold chain-link satchel, just big enough to fit her egg in it. She slipped it over her neck and put her egg in it. The next thing she knew, a blinding light came upon her. Two guards, holding torches, stood in front of a wealthy-looking SkyWing dragoness. "THIEF!!!" she shrieked. "She has MY satchel! That has been in my family for hundreds of years! Guards!" The guards glanced at each other and ran after Ripple. Ripple darted in and out of the streets, but she had to be careful, because she didn't want to lose er egg. Running, running, running, trip! She stumbled over her talons, landing hard on her face. The guards caught up to her, handcuffed her, and brought her to Queen Ruby's prison. They took her egg, while all Ripple could do was sit there, watching, chained to the wall. ''My egg! Where are they taking it? ''she thought, struggling to become free. Useless. ''I'll get out of here, one day. I'll find my dragonet. I will, I will. '' Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Animal56) Category:Characters Category:Hybrids